


Иллюзия

by Fausthaus



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Один день из жизни Коо и его гостя
Kudos: 1





	Иллюзия

— Как ты посмел! Кто дал право?! — Берни ворвался в номер отеля «Стрэндфорт», чуть не вышибив роскошную деревянную дверь. — Ты кто вообще такой?   
— Человек, пригласивший вас разделить завтрак, Берни-сан, — мужчина у барной стойки развернулся, спокойно рассматривая своего гостя. — Разве вы не голодны? Обычно вы перекусываете перед вашими мониторами как раз примерно в это время.  
— Но не сегодня... — Берни осекся, ошарашенный тем, насколько хорошо незнакомец знает его привычки и распорядок дня. Впрочем — не незнакомец. Но и не друг. Враг, имени которого он даже не помнил.  
Этого парня из Раскалсов со странными, похожими на зеркало глазами, в которых отражались лишь окружающие события, но не эмоции, Берни старался избегать. Тем более это было просто: тот всегда стоял позади своего лидера, порой не сходя с места чертову кучу времени. Да и в «Хейвене» Берни разглядел его не сразу. Перл тогда даже пошутил, что Рокки специально нашел кого-то, кто на его фоне совсем незаметен. Но сейчас Берни словно морозом прошило по коже: не замечать — значит не принимать всерьез. И похоже, совсем зря. Кем бы ни был лидер Раскалсов, он точно не потерпел бы рядом с собой полного идиота. А то, что нужный человек не выделяется из толпы больше, чем надо, так это может быть сделано нарочно.   
Но неужели именно он стоял за всеми неприятностями, валившимися на Берни с самого утра, будто тот попал под проливной ливень и град одновременно? А ведь утро почти ничем не отличалось от других. Разве только...

Позавчера вечером, когда на территорию МВ завалился чуть ли не весь состав банд из СВОРД, была знатная заварушка. Раскалсы, в чьем клубе незадолго до этого, собственно, и повеселились Берни с Перлом, дрались во внешнем круге, поэтому их лидера вместе с остальной верхушкой банды, Берни видел лишь в самом начале битвы, да и тогда не особо разглядывал. Он просто наблюдал за происходящим, а потом стало не до того. Особенно когда прорвались парни из Санно.   
Закончилось для Воинов все печально: они проиграли. Потому что Кохаку, за которым они должны были идти, струсил. Или наоборот — набрался смелости взглянуть своим страхам в глаза. То, что бывший лидер Мюген чего-то жутко боится, Берни знал наверняка. Видел один раз, как Кохаку шарахнулся от собственной тени, а позже долго смотрел в одну точку с таким видом, что становилось страшно. А потом словно бы что-то рассказывал, еле шевеля губами: то ли сам себе, то ли своим призракам. После этого Берни взял себе за привычку держаться от Кохаку подальше, ведь неизвестно было, насколько хватит выдержки, которую тот всегда демонстрировал окружающим.   
Впрочем, почему МВ проиграли стало все равно, как только адреналин перестал бурлить в крови, а из колонок вновь заиграли композиции Перла. Да, сегодня не повезло, но новый день точно принесет новые развлечения. Именно об этом была последняя песня Перла, наброски мелодии к которой Берни поздней ночью закидывал в свой комп. 

Берни любил музыку и тексты Перла. Они каждый раз напоминали ему, что он умеет дышать полной грудью и по-настоящему жить для себя, по своим собственным правилам, а не так, как кто-то когда-то решил. Наверно именно поэтому Берни любил бывать в клубе своих врагов. Банда белых скаутов явно тоже жила только по своим законам, наплевав на остальные.  
Клуб Рокки был самым потрясающим местом, и в этом Берни признался себе практически сразу. В «Хейвене» царила необычная атмосфера праздника, в которую моментально погружаешься, стоит только войти в двери и спуститься по лестнице. В «Джунглях» так легко дышалось под грохочущую музыку лишь рядом с Перлом. Только было непонятно — почему.  
Странная загадка не давала Берни покоя до тех пор, пока он не увидел, насколько искренне улыбались девушки, работавшие у Рокки. Каждая из них — стояла ли она за барной стойкой, танцевала весь вечер или сопровождала гостей, — чувствовала себя дома, и это передавалось окружающим как вирус. Впрочем, а как еще можно было себя чувствовать, если Рокки возвел уважение к женщине в абсолют, а все работники клуба явно копировали владельца «Хейвена». До чего же забавно оказалось наблюдать, как Сара расправлялась с этими недоумками, так и не посмевшими хоть что-то толком сделать против нее.   
Берни считал самым ненормальным из всего СВОРД именно Рокки. От его всегда неожиданной кривой ухмылки пробирала дрожь даже Перла, который никогда и ничего не боялся. Рокки словно пребывал в другом измерении, даже когда выходил к гостям или наблюдал за происходящим в клубе со второго этажа. Первый раз увидев лидера White Rascals, Берни вообще подумал, что тот под кайфом. Но Перл на это предположение лишь усмехнулся и заявил, что у Рокки скорее не в порядке с головой, хотя в определенном шарме ему точно не откажешь. Именно поэтому все девушки в клубе были в него так влюблены и готовы на все.  
Девушкам ведь всегда нравятся плохие парни. А если при этом они хорошо платят, не лезут в постель без спроса и защищают от уродов, забредающих время от времени в «Хейвен», то можно закрыть глаза на проявления откровенной ненормальности. Берни тогда еще подумал, что у Рокки точно была очень властная мать, раз приучила его настолько наступать себе на горло, чтобы сохранить уважение всех окружающих его женщин. Что до выплеска эмоций, то слухи об избиениях чуть ли не первых попавшихся под руку парней членами верхушки Раскалсов во главе с самим лидером периодически доходили до «Джунглей», вызывая смех у Айса.

Когда же Айс велел Берни влезть в сеть Раскалсов и вытащить все, что только возможно, а потом полностью уничтожить, тот даже обрадовался. Свои секреты Рокки наверняка хорошо охранял, стало быть — не принять вызов собственным способностям Берни просто не мог. Но потрудиться пришлось всерьез. Кто бы не отвечал за безопасность у Раскалсов, этот человек свою зарплату отрабатывал на все двести процентов. Но скорее там работала целая команда. И это еще раз подтверждало предположение Перла, что Рокки настоящий параноик.   
Сделать все, чего хотел Айс, у Берни не получилось: практически вся вытащенная информация оказалась закодирована и для ее расшифровки нужно было еще потрудиться. Но постирать удалось многое. Раскалсы наверняка до сих пор в себя приходят от того, что кто-то вообще сумел к ним пробраться. Впрочем, убытки они точно понесли: некоторые из финансовых документов, оказавшихся доступными, показывали, что денежный оборот белых скаутов превышал все самые смелые предположения того же Айса. Берни не успел еще поделиться этой новостью, но после сегодняшнего утра он точно займется данными скаут-банды всерьез. Тем более теперь не оставалась никаких сомнений, кто стоит за утренними неприятностями.

— Вам было неприятно обнаружить вместо вашей информационной сети пустоту?  
— Значит, это ты виноват, что не осталось ни одной песни Перла?! Кто тебе позволил лезть в его файлы? Это личная информация!  
— Как мы теперь знаем, для хорошего хакера нет ничего личного.   
— Что? — Берни в буквальном смысле чуть не подавился воздухом, услышав спокойный голос своего собеседника. — Да кто ты такой, чтобы мне мораль читать?  
— Мое имя — Коо, — помощник Рокки сел за сервированный стол, жестом пригласив Берни последовать его примеру. — Я попросил приготовить ваш любимый завтрак, хотя сам всегда придерживался мнения, что подобная еда не приносит пользы здоровью. Однако, я пригласил вас в гости, следовательно должен позаботиться прежде всего о вашем комфорте, забыв о собственных предпочтениях.  
— Я не хочу есть! — Берни сжал кулаки и тут же покраснел, услышав, как предательски заурчало в желудке. Вчера — после драки — есть не хотелось. Казалось, что ломало все тело, синяки ныли, и Берни, наглотавшись таблеток, подсунутых Перлом, просто проспал весь день.   
А когда сегодня утром дополз до клуба и понял, что его систему хакнули и выкачали все базы, оставив вместо них черную дыру, о еде забылось напрочь. Сейчас же, вдыхая ароматы жареной в специях картошки, приходилось сглатывать слюну, в противном случае можно было просто поперхнуться до смерти.   
— Накамура-сан постарался воспроизвести обычный американский фастфуд, но вы должны быть снисходительны: шеф-повар ресторана отеля не слишком знаком с подобными рецептами.   
— Да чего ты добиваешься?! — Берни рухнул на стул, жадно глядя на тарелку. — Хочешь посмеяться надо мной еще больше? Да, я признаю, что взломал вашу сеть. Что — отравишь меня за это?  
— Вы выбрали очень неприятное освещение, — Коо мелкими глотками пил кофе. — Возможно, оно вам было привычнее, но для «Хейвена» подобное неприемлемо.   
— Зато это было весело, — впервые за утро Берни улыбнулся, вспоминая, с какой тщательностью он писал прогу, полностью превратившую Раскалсов в проигравших. — Вы же должны были понять, что со мной вашей чистоплюйной банде не тягаться. Да ваши болваны даже с Сарой ничего сделать не сумели. Айс точно знал, кто с вами справится. Вы заслужили насмешки все до единой. Жаль, что вам не понравился мой подарок.   
— Я предпочитаю музыку, более наполненную смыслом.  
— Ага, и поэтому у вас в клубе играет сплошь европейская музыка, — Берни усмехнулся, все же взял в руки палочки и начал есть.  
— Работа клуба и личные предпочтения порой не совпадают. Вам же это отлично известно. Разве не вы работаете с теми песнями вашего друга, которые он не показывает больше никому?  
— Что? — Берни все же поперхнулся и почти минуту кашлял, пытаясь привести в нормальное состояние дыхание, не замечая, что слезы бегут по щекам. — Так вы что — следили за мной? Следили за Перлом?   
— Мы не любим чего-то не знать о людях, так часто приходящих в наш клуб, — все то время, пока Берни пытался отдышаться, Коо продолжал пить кофе, совершенно не интересуясь состоянием своего гостя. Берни вытер глаза и подумал, что упади он здесь и сейчас, Коо точно бы перешагнул через его тело и спокойно ушел, даже не проверив, жив он или нет. — И не следует преуменьшать нашу осведомленность.   
— Да хватит уже! — Берни рассмеялся. — Если бы все обстояло так, как ты говоришь, мы бы подойти к клубу не успели.  
— Не следует путать причину и следствие.  
— Слушай, ты ведь не просто так меня позвал. Хочешь, чтобы я почувствовал себя никчемным идиотом, радуйся — я именно он и есть. Слишком возомнил о себе и забыл про осторожность. Но это поправимо.  
— То есть вы готовы сказать своему другу, что из-за вашего самомнения он потерял то, что ему дорого? Он ведь настолько доверял вам, что никогда не сохранял копий.   
Берни вновь сжал кулаки и опустил голову. Внутри все переворачивалось, сердце выбивало рваный ритм, а перед глазами потемнело от злости.   
— Расписываться в собственной беспомощности не слишком приятно, — Коо встал из-за стола.  
— Зачем ты меня сюда притащил?   
— Проведите день со мной.  
— А в постель к тебе еще не лечь? — Берни показалось, что он говорит с сумасшедшим.  
— Вы сопровождаете меня сегодня, а я возвращаю вам файлы вашего друга. Что касается постели, то не думаю, что вы можете меня в ней чем-то удивить.  
— Ты что, такой же сумасшедший, как Рокки? — Берни испытывал желание убежать отсюда так быстро, как только он сумеет.  
— Выбор за вами. Если согласны — переоденьтесь, — Коо кивнул на столик в углу комнаты, на котором лежали белые джинсы и белая куртка. — Размер должен подойти. И оставьте бейсболку с логотипом вашей команды здесь.  
— Да что бы я это надел? — голос Берни сорвался от возмущения.  
— Если вы хотите подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности, оставайтесь в той одежде, в которой сюда приехали. Если вы еще не поняли — сейчас вы в гостях в городе, где ни вас, ни ваших друзей не ждет ничего хорошего. У вас есть десять минут на принятие решения. Я жду вас внизу. Если вы захотите все же уехать, ваш ламборджини отогнали в подземный гараж отеля, место № 8.   
Коо аккуратно надел свою куртку и вышел из номера. Берни, постояв немного, бросился к столику. И тут же остановился, не понимая сам себя. Когда это он так позволял собой манипулировать? Разве только в далеком детстве, да и то до тех пор, пока не научился думать сам. А этот урод Коо такой самоуверенный, будто привык, что все делают, как он хочет. Унизил и заставил почувствовать себя предателем всего парой фраз. Но Перл... Он же не виноват, что Берни оказался таким кретином! И потом: кто сказал, что еще нельзя взять реванш? Пусть только Коо вернет то, что обещал. А потом еще неизвестно, чья возьмет. Берни скинул кроссовки, стащил с себя джинсы и потянулся к оставленным вещам. 

Когда минут через пять Берни выскочил в холл, он увидел, что Коо ждет его у открытых дверей отеля, но уже не один. Размахивая белым шлемом, на котором Берни заметил аббревиатуру Раскалсов, с ним разговаривал парень с черно-белой шевелюрой. Коо с уже привычным безразличием слушал, не проявляя ни малейшего отклика на эмоциональность собеседника. А вот Берни немного удивился. Энари, вечно торчавшего в зале «Хейвена» на первом этаже и следящего за порядком, он привык видеть более спокойным, даже когда на его лице появлялась совершенно полоумная улыбка. Черно-белая гамма всегда привлекала Берни, поэтому мимо такого ее представления он просто не мог в свое время пройти. Имя же Энари оказалось узнать просто: нужно было просто поболтать с девушками в зале, которые им явно восхищались и этого не скрывали.   
За спиной Энари, облокотившись на стену, стоял еще один парень. Вот его Берни никогда не видел, и, судя по мрачному выражению на лице, оно было и к лучшему. Черные волосы закрывали половину лица, но сам парень казался слишком худым, чтобы быть похожим на сильного противника, поэтому Берни расслабился. Мрачный или нет, но вряд ли он представлял серьезную угрозу. А потом Берни и вовсе перестал думать о незнакомце, увидев два белых скутера, припаркованных вопреки всем правилам прямо у входа отеля.  
— Вы предлагаете мне поехать вот на этом? — голос Берни даже зазвенел от злости. — На этом тихоходе после моей красотки? Да вы с ума посходили!  
— Энари, позаботься об ужине. Мы вернемся к семи.  
— Я все сделаю, — Энари передал шлем Коо, улыбнулся второму Раскалсу и направился к лестнице.  
— Вы можете поехать на своей машине, но тогда за свою безопасность вы будете отвечать сами. У вас хватит на это сил? — Коо развернулся к Берни, и тот, внезапно, почувствовав себя букашкой, которая вдруг попалась в сачок, растерял большую часть своего гонора.  
— Да на этом мы и к полуночи не вернемся! — Берни засунул руки в джинсы, все же демонстрируя свою независимость. — У вас что, денег на что-то более вменяемое не хватает?  
Берни не успел договорить фразу, как его ощутимо толкнули в спину, вынуждая буквально вылететь из дверей отеля и упасть прямиком на один из скутеров, каким-то чудом не свалившийся на землю.  
— Да что ты... — Берни осекся, встретившись взглядом с незнакомцем. Его глаза оказались гораздо страшнее, чем у Коо. Если у того было безразличие, то у этого парня — ледяная ярость, которая в любой момент могла вырваться наружу.   
— Спасибо, Кайто, — Коо вышел вслед за Берни. — Мы можем продолжать наш спор до бесконечности, но не вижу в этом никакого смысла. У вас два варианта, Берни-сан. Вы едете со мной и получаете за ужином флешку с текстами и музыкой вашего приятеля или вы возвращаетесь к себе сейчас, но без нее. Все довольно просто.   
— Не так уж и просто! — Берни выпрямился, потирая бедро.   
— Не вижу ничего сложного, — Коо протянул шлем Берни. Промедлив пару секунд, тот все-таки взял его из рук Коо.   
— Это называется шантаж. Знаешь же, что я не могу отказаться!  
— Каждый человек должен решать за себя сам, в противном случае он не обладает волей и не может считаться личностью, — Коо снял свой шлем с руля одного из скутеров и кивнул на заднее сиденье. — Советую хорошо держаться при движении.  
— Ну конечно! — фыркнул Берни, надел шлем и уселся за спиной Коо. И чуть не навернулся со скутера, когда тот резко тронулся с места со скоростью, которая была далека от той, что представлял себе Берни. Лишь в последний момент он сумел уцепиться за держатели и не свалиться. А еще — отдал должное мастерству Коо: сам бы он точно не сумел удержать скутер при таком пассажире. Успев заметить, что Кайто тронулся вслед за ними, Берни полностью сосредоточился на одном: не упасть. 

— Вы так и будете сидеть, Берни-сан? — Коо поправил волосы.   
— Погоди немного!   
Берни пытался собраться и отдышаться, держа в трясущихся от недавнего напряжения руках шлем. Уж чего-чего, а такой поездки он точно не ожидал. И что им фактически устроят зеленую дорогу тем более. Скутеры белой молнией неслись по городу, словно по пустынной трассе, разве только ящерицы из-под колес не разбегались. Чего не скажешь о машинах. Берни не раз и не два видел, как с дороги перед Коо, словно по щелчку пальцев, исчезали автомобили. Казалось, водителей даже не страшило, что они могут на своих новых тачках влететь в ближайший кювет. Или разбитый бампер пугал меньше двух белых скутеров, но это совсем не укладывалось в те рамки, что существовали в голове у Берни. Да, Раскалсы — отличная скаут-банда, но как раз поэтому они и должны были быть известны только в своей привычной среде: ночные клубы, девушки, безумные коктейли и танцы до упаду. Но уж точно не пугать до усрачки обывателей, просто катаясь по городу по утрам. А скорость... Да, со спортивными тачками не сравнить, но скутеры не имели права так быстро ездить. Хотя, зная насколько выпендрежным бывает Рокки, странно было бы, если бы его ребята гоняли на какой-то херне, а не сделанных под заказ игрушках.  
— Нам пора, Берни-сан. Мы не имеем права задерживать церемонию. Все уже собрались.  
— Чего? — Берни выдохнул и огляделся. И тут же вздрогнул. Уж где он не ожидал оказаться, так это на Безымянной улице.   
Территория Рудов. В нос ударил резкий запах. Берни показалось, что вокруг него плавится железо, и тут же бросило в жар. Да и вообще стало не по себе. Берни любил постапокалиптику, с удовольствием смотрел фильмы, но совсем не ожидал, что сам окажется в одном из них. Старый заброшенный завод, люди, наряженные в самые что ни на есть лохмотья, неумытые дети, бегущие неизвестно куда или замершие оловянными фигурками возле огромных труб, нависающих над всеми как вечное предупреждение о тленности жизни. Огонь, горящий даже сейчас, в металлических бочках, а рядом прилавок, с висящими над ним костями, которыми МВ побрезговали бы даже приблудную собаку покормить. Здесь же к прилавку выстроилась целая очередь. И взгляды отовсюду. Злые взгляды.   
— Здесь был пожар? — Берни рассматривал покрытые сажей металлические конструкции, сложенные в кучи у оград. И тут же осекся, вспоминая веселый рассказ Найна о том, как Дабт устроил настоящий фейерверк, закидывая рынок Рудов бутылками с огненной смесью. Тогда слушать приятеля было прикольно. Все как в фильме: горящие люди, бегающие по улицам живыми факелами, огненные вихри, взмывающие в небо, сверкающие алым паруса из брезента. Над пересказанными Найном событиями они смеялись вместе с Перлом до колик в животе, представляя все воочию. Вот только оказаться вдруг на месте пожарища почему-то весело не было.  
— Держитесь естественнее, Берни-сан. Здесь мы лишь гости, — Коо развернулся и кому-то поклонился. Повернувшись вслед за ним, Берни увидел парня в красно-белом хаори и с загипсованной рукой. И сделал шаг назад, узнав Укё. Тогда, в гараже, Цукумо сломал ему руку с таким выражением лица, словно вместо человека был робот, запрограммированный причинять только страдания.  
— Сегодня моя очередь быть здесь, — Укё огляделся вокруг и на мгновение его лицо скривилось как от боли. — Сколько же они потеряли людей из-за этих мудаков?   
— Слишком много, — сжав кулаки, к Укё подошёл парень в форменной куртке.   
— Тодороки-сан, — Коо поклоном приветствовал и его. — Как состояние ваших друзей?  
— Один точно выкарабкается, а вот Хино... — Тодороки нервным жестом поправил очки, — он больше не сможет никогда встать с кровати. Ему парализовало всю нижнюю часть тела. Я чувствую себя виноватым. Если бы я тогда успел добраться до него побыстрее, может быть, мне и удалось бы спасти его. Он был слишком уверен, что справится с тем уродом, но он всего лишь шестнадцатилетний мальчишка. А теперь для него все кончено. Но все равно — наши потери не сравнишь с тем, что произошло здесь.   
Прерывая Тодороки, раздался удар гонга. Металлический звук, словно повисший в воздухе, заставил всех вздрогнуть.  
— Идемте, Берни-сан, — Коо холодно взглянул на Берни. — Или вам нужна помощь?  
— Нет, — увидев рядом с собой Кайто, Берни заставил себя идти вслед за Коо и остальными.   
Все вместе они вошли в огромный ангар и прошли почти половину, когда Берни сумел заставить себя смотреть по сторонам. Людей в ангаре было довольно много, но никто не старался подойти ближе. Коо же шел вперед и остановился только в паре шагов от парня, рядом с которым стояла заплаканная девушка.   
А перед ним — металлические столы, на которых лежали мертвые тела. Они были завернуты в брезент, но у некоторых были видны лица. Они все походили на маски из театра. Берни зажмурился, но тут же открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как его плечо сжала до боли чужая рука.  
— Вам стоит смотреть повнимательнее, — обронил Коо, а Кайто еще сильнее сдавил плечо. — Не думаю, что вы имеете право отворачиваться.  
Берни смотрел, как из огромной печи в углу ангара вырывался огонь, и заставлял себя по-детски не разреветься от страха. Он насчитал больше двадцати тел. Из них три точно было детскими. На правом столе лежала девчонка. Край брезента размотался, и Берни разглядел пластмассовый разноцветный браслет с медвежонком на руке, свесившейся над самым краем.   
— Это несправедливо! Ей же было только десять, а ее сожгли заживо! — неожиданно для всех разрыдалась девушка.  
— Успокойся, — парень рядом с ней чуть развернулся, и Берни узнал Смоки. Это без сомнения был он. Рю довольно точно его описал. К тому же когда он поднял руку и провел рукой по волосам девушки, на спине ткань его рубашки стала красной. — Пора прощаться, Лала.   
— Хорошо, они-чан, — Лала подошла к столу, вложила в руку мертвой девочки сшитую из лоскутков куклу и поправила брезент.  
Смоки склонился в глубоком поклоне перед мертвыми телами, потом с трудом выпрямился и произнес:  
— Начинайте.

Все, что происходило потом, Берни видел как в тумане. От запаха становилось плохо, тошнота подступала к горлу, глаза слезились, но никто из присутствующих не сдвинулся с места, пока в печь не отправили последнее тело. Ребятам, переносившим мертвых, было не больше двадцати, а некоторым и меньше, при этом никто из них ни разу не вздрогнул и никого не уронил. От подобной сосредоточенности становилось еще страшнее. Берни с удовольствием бы сбежал прочь, но рука Кайто по-прежнему лежала на его плече, а людей вокруг вдруг оказалось так неожиданно много, что выбраться стало невозможным. Когда все, наконец, стали расходиться, Берни показалось, что случилось чудо. А когда он вслед за Коо вышел из ангара и сумел вдохнуть свежего воздуха, то тут же закружилась голова. И он даже не сразу узнал Ямато из Санно, который садился на свой мотоцикл, не обращая внимания, что на щеках блестели слезы.   
— Тоутецу-сан!   
— Что? — Укё помассировал шею и выдохнул.  
— Можно ли заехать сегодня к вам? У нас есть обязательство перед Дарумой. Но мне бы хотелось обсудить все с вашим боссом.  
— Вы не такие уж частые гости, — Укё внимательно взглянул на Коо. — Я передам Хьюге. Но, думаю, он будет не против.  
— Мы заедем во второй половине дня.  
— Договорились. Если планы изменятся, я вам сообщу.  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Для нас очень важно, чтобы встреча произошла.  
— Значит, произойдет, — Укё махнул рукой, и за ним бросилось еще пара парней в хаори. Все вместе они отправились к ретро-шевроле, припаркованному недалеко от скутеров раскалсов.   
— Мне кажется, что я сейчас просто вырублюсь, — Тодороки действительно выглядел неважно: лицо было бледным, растрескавшиеся губы побелели, а на висках появились бисеринки пота. И вдруг отчетливо стали видны еще толком не зажившие царапины на лице и пожелтевший синяк под глазом. — Надо подумать, как вернуться. Сюда меня подбросили, но обратно до Школы, похоже, придется добираться своим ходом.  
— У нас есть поручение для вашего лидера. Мы можем вас отвести, если вы не будете против.  
— Не буду! — Тодороки слабо улыбнулся. — На самом деле я всегда хотел прокатиться на чем-нибудь подобном. Да, я знаю, что байки и спортивные болиды — это офигеть как круто, но мне с детства хотелось именно скутер. На нем любил ездить мой дедушка. Разумеется, у него он был не такой крутой. Дедушка часто возил меня на нем в библиотеку. С дедушкой всегда было весело. Только он рано умер. А я стал тем, кем стал, — последние слова Тодороки проговорил очень тихо.  
— Вы поедете с Кайто, только приносим извинения, лишнего шлема у нас нет.   
— Вы доверитесь мне? — Берни в буквальном смысле чуть не подскочил на месте, услышав негромкий голос. Кайто? Он не посчитал нужным перекинуться хоть словом с ним, а с Тодороки заговорил, как со старым другом. Отчего-то от этого Берни стало почти обидно.   
— Позаботьтесь обо мне, — Тодороки поклонился, а потом уселся за спиной Кайто и точно впервые за день искренне улыбнулся.  
  
Школа встретила прибывших шумом, спорами и дракой уже во дворе. Но когда Тодороки сошел со скутера, к нему бросились практически все, забыв о распрях.  
— Ну как?   
— Ты в порядке?  
— Фуруя до сих пор мрачный, словно мы драку проиграли!  
— Еще кому-нибудь придется ехать туда?  
— Не знаю, — Тодороки пошатнулся, и его тут же подхватили с двух сторон и увели.   
— Что вы тут забыли? — насмешливый звонкий голос разрушил наступившую тишину.   
— Мураяма-сан, — Коо поклонился парню, играющему бейсбольным мячиком.  
— Не помню, чтобы кого-то из вас приглашали к нам в гости, — лидер Школы цепко смотрел из-под надвинутой почти на глаза банданы.  
— В «Хейвене» уже пару раз мы замечали ваших парней.  
— И что? — губы Мураямы сложились в ироничную усмешку. — Мои ребята вполне могут себе позволить оплатить пару коктейлей в вашем клубе.  
— Не думаю, что ученикам первого класса позволительно это делать, — спокойно проговорил Коо, а вот Мураяма в ответ сжал мячик так сильно, что пальцы побелели. — Мы не против новых посетителей, однако в клубе существуют определенные правила. И их нарушение не принесет ничего хорошего ни нам, ни вам.  
— Пошли со мной, — Мураяма развернулся и пошел к школе.  
— Коо? — Кайто сделал шаг вперед.  
— Я знаю, тебе уже пора. До встречи вечером.   
Через секунду Кайто скрылся из виду, а Коо ушел вслед за Мураямой. Берни остался один и чувствовал себя не слишком хорошо под пристальными взглядами снова собравшихся во дворе учащихся Школы. Только на этот раз в форменных куртках народу было не так уж и много.  
  
— И как тебе у Раскалсов?  
— Что? — Берни сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в шлем Коо, висящий на руле.  
— Это правда, что они полные отморозки? — вопросы сыпались со всех сторон, Берни даже не успевал толком разглядеть очередного спрашивающего.  
— Ты почему вообще именно к ним прибился?  
— И долго будешь у них торчать?  
— А чем потом займешься? Образование у тебя хоть есть?   
— Школу закончил или выперли? Если так — приходи к нам. Поможем. Мураяма-сан в беде не оставит.   
— Я закончил старшую школу.   
— А чего тогда торчишь в скаутах? Или Рокки спас кого-нибудь из твоих домашних?  
— Чего?  
— Ну, вон Фуруя как-то рассказывал, что у его приятеля сестру чуть в публичный дом не продали, так Раскалсы спасли. Его приятель потом к ним в банду хотел пойти из благодарности, но что-то не срослось. Но он до сих пор любому в морду даст, кто о них плохо отзовется. А у тебя какие причины были именно в эту банду влезть?  
— У меня там просто друзья.   
— Друзья — это самая лучшая причина, правда, Фуруя?   
— Конечно! — вперед выступил еще один парень. — Ради друзей можно рискнуть всем, без сожалений даже с жизнью расстаться. Твои друзья ведь такие?  
— Ну раз он ради них даже к этим полоумным пошел, как по-другому может быть?  
— Ты все-таки не ответил, — Фуруя пристально смотрел на Берни. — Твои друзья именно такие? Рискнут ради тебя всем?  
— Что? — Берни растерялся впервые в жизни. — Я... Я никогда не думал об этом.  
— Ну и зря, — усмехнулся Фуруя. — Ты для себя это как-нибудь реши, а то потом жалеть будешь, если окажется, что дружба липовая. Время потеряешь, да и просто слишком больно будет, когда все вскроется.  
— Да ладно тебе парня запугивать, Фуруя-сан! — чуть не хором выкрикнуло сразу несколько человек. — Он аж побледнел. Успеет еще, надумается.  
— Жаль, что школу закончил уже, — даже с каким-то сожалением проговорил Фуруя. — Мураяма-сан тебе бы все сумел объяснить лучше, чем я.  
— Да ваш Мураяма-сан Кобре из Санно проиграл! Чего он объяснить-то может! — кто-то из ребят в школьной форме выскочил из толпы.  
— А ваш Тодороки продул ему подчистую!   
— Еще неизвестно, кто кого!  
— Давайте-давайте, снова придется под руки вашего Тодороки утаскивать.  
Шум становился все сильнее, две группы парней уже почти устроили игру стенка на стенку, но Берни ничего не замечал, задумавшись о словах про дружбу. Была ли она в МВ? Айс всегда был лидером, но пожертвовал бы он жизнью ради него, Берни? Ради Сары — возможно, но вот именно Берни... Или Найн... Рю — точно нет. Ему его катаны и книги всегда были важнее всего. Саре плевать на все, лишь бы ее капризы выполнялись и Айс не уходил. Перл... Он говорил, что будет рядом всегда. Рассказывал то, что никогда бы не доверил другим. Но сумел бы Перл умереть вместо Берни? И почему дружба в понимании ребят из Дьявольской школы так отличалась от того, какой ее всегда представлял он? Или на самом деле Берни никогда по-настоящему не задумывался о ней? Его жизнь шла так, как ему хотелось. Никто был не обязан ему, но и он никому ничего не был должен. Разве не такой должна быть счастливая жизнь? Жизнь в свое удовольствие.   
  
— А чего вы тогда все так кинулись за Мураямой? Когда он решил ради вас потащиться против уродов, что избили вашего Тодороки, чуть ли не в одиночку? Уж не потому, что он просто лидер! — припечатал Фуруя, и гвалт моментально стих.  
— Он принес нам очередную победу, — на этот раз заговорил кто-то из ребят в форме, — а мы тут опять перессорились из-за какой-то ерунды.  
— Да, и пусть Санно думают, что хотят!  
— Настоящие победители все равно мы!  
— А эти мудаки, что чуть не убили Хино, еще за это ответят!  
— У наемников типа них нет ничего за душой. Нет друзей, только желание жить лучше всех.  
— Это их и погубит, — Фуруя усмехнулся. — И мы еще встретимся, если они не испугаются прийти сюда, когда Мураяма-сан будет здесь!  
— Тогда их точно ничего не спасет!  
— Мураяма-сан лучший!  
— Да с ними драться, только руки марать!  
— Это точно! — звонкий смех гремел на весь школьный двор. — У них чести нет.  
— И трусы к тому же! Заявились к Раскалсам и избили пацанов, что пиво разносят. Герои!   
— Не нравится, когда о вас говорят в таком тоне? — голос Коо остановил уже готового броситься в драку Берни.   
— Они говорят так, будто мы недостойны уважения! — запальчиво проговорил Берни.  
— Может, вы позволили, чтобы о вас такое говорили. Или это не так?   
— Не так!  
— Значит, вы должны им доказать это. Вернитесь сюда и расскажите им, как было на самом деле.   
— Сюда?  
— Все знают, что вы сделали. И по вашим поступкам вас и судят. Впрочем, это вы должны обсуждать точно не со мной.  
— Куда мы сейчас? — Берни уселся на свое место. Но ответа за взревевшим мотором не услышал.   
  
— Кобра, ты глянь, кто к нам пожаловал! — удивленный голос Ямато, по мнению Берни, разве только на Луне не услышали. — Какими судьбами?  
— Коо-сан! — перемазанный в побелке Чихару выскочил откуда-то с такой скоростью, что дал бы фору и супермену. — Как вы? Отдохнули после драки? Кобра-сан!   
— Не ори так, Чихару! — парень с дредами поморщился. — Иногда ты такой горластый, хоть в Антарктиду убегай.  
— Да ладно тебе, Тецу! — а вот этого парня Берни знал и уже пожалел, что снял шлем, когда взгляд Дана остановился на его лице. — Коо пару раз задницу Чихару спас, вот он и радуется.  
— Дан-сан! — голос Чихару прозвучал настолько обиженно, что Тецу бросил свои дела, подошел к нему поближе и положил руки на плечи.   
— Не обращай внимания, он просто завидует. На его задницу-то никто не позарился! — Тецу расхохотался и еле увернулся от удара Дана. Впрочем, через пару секунд смеялись уже оба.  
— Ладно, хватит дурака валять, — Ямато отряхнул руки. — Коо-сан, у вас что-то серьезное? Мы пытаемся привести в порядок все, что эти козлы из Дабт здесь устроили. Времени на разговоры совсем нет, вы уж извините.  
— Мы ненадолго. Нам нужно поговорить с Коброй.   
— Я слушаю, — лидер Санно появился как из воздуха. — Но Ямато прав. На пустые разговоры времени нет.  
— Один из ваших парней потерял в драке телефон. Мы его нашли. Но решили передать именно вам.  
При словах Коо Тецу перестал смеяться и даже как-то испуганно посмотрел сначала на Коо, а потом и на Кобру.  
— Почему мне?  
— В связи с некоторыми техническими неполадками, нам пришлось посмотреть фотографии, чтобы определить владельца. Мы наткнулись на несколько снимков, про которые вам необходимо знать. А если знаете, то следует объяснить вашему другу, что нельзя быть настолько неосторожным. Если бы эти фотографии попали не в те руки, то Мураяме из Дьявольской школы этот факт вряд ли бы показался забавным. К тому же некоторые решения всегда принимаются всеми заинтересованными сторонами.  
Кобра нахмурился, а Тецу сделал шаг назад. Коо достал из внутреннего кармана куртки телефон и протянул его Кобре. Тот нажал на сенсор и уставился в экран, щелкая фотографии. На одной из них остановился и сжал зубы так, что желваки заиграли на скулах.  
— Спасибо, что нашли время вернуть нам потерянное. Не могли бы вы немного подождать?   
— Разумеется.  
— Тецу, — Кобра кивком указал на вход в бар, — надо поговорить.  
— Кобра!  
— Все в порядке, Ямато, — дверь за собой и Тецу Кобра закрыл преувеличенно спокойно.  
— А что там? На фотографиях? — Берни воспользовался моментом и повернулся к Коо, пытаясь уйти от взгляда Дана, продолжавшего за ним наблюдать.  
— Ничего интересного для посторонних. Это же просто телефон.   
— Но Кобра выглядел так, будто готов начистить этому Тецу физиономию.   
— Даже если это так, то данный факт не касается нас. И тем более вас, Берни-сан.  
— Коо-сан! — Дан подошел так близко, что Берни слышал его дыхание.  
— Да?  
— Можно с вами поговорить?  
— Разумеется.  
— Хорошо, давайте отойдем.  
Дан отвел Коо ровно настолько, чтобы Берни не мог их услышать. Он только видел, как Дан эмоционально что-то выспрашивает. И был уже готов проклясть Коо за его вечное равнодушие.  
— Что он тебе сказал?  
— Ему показалось, что он узнал вас.  
— Ты же сказал ему, что это не так? — Берни испуганно сглотнул. Он прекрасно помнил, насколько сильны парни из Санно. Встречаться с кулаками Дана, а уж тем более Кобры, да еще и на их территории... Расклад был такой, что быстрее было разбить голову о стенку. А еще точно менее болезненно.  
— Нет.  
— Что? — Берни показалось, что сердце застучало где-то в горле.  
— Я предложил Дану самому принять решение. Если он уверен в своей правоте, то ему ничего не стоит напасть, и я вмешиваться не буду. Но в противном случае их ждут неприятности уже с нами.   
— Манипулятор хренов! — дыхание на пару секунд перехватило, и Берни был уверен, что сейчас он похож на рыбу, выброшенную на берег. А еще над ней стоит рыбак и размышляет: убить сейчас или подождать до дома.  
— Я не принимаю решения за других людей. Каждый должен отвечать за свои поступки сам. И быть готовым к последствиям.  
— Но ты же наверняка выполняешь приказы своего психопата-лидера! Он что — всегда прав?  
— Да.  
— Неужели ты веришь, что он за тебя умрет? — запальчиво проговорил Берни и тут же осекся.   
— Да, верю. Но я сделаю все, чтобы подобного не произошло.   
— Так ты понимаешь дружбу?  
— Не нужно мне задавать вопросов, ответы на которые нужны вам.  
— Коо-сан! — Кобра вышел из бара один. — Я хотел еще раз сказать спасибо. Если понадобится помощь...  
— Не считайте себя нам обязанными. Мы просто вернули потерянную вещь.   
— Договорились. И, — Кобра помолчал, — передайте Рокки, что Мураяма тоже благодарен.   
— Коо-сан, а приезжайте к нам еще раз! — Чихару улыбался. — Попробуете, как готовит Наоми. Тем более Итокан мы в порядок привели, ой... — Чихару густо покраснел и спрятался за Ямато.  
— Ты научишься хоть когда-нибудь сначала думать, а потом говорить! — сдерживая смех, еле сумел проговорить Дан. — А потом жалуешься, что тебя не так поняли.  
— Кобра! Ямато!   
— Наоми, что случилось?  
— Там! — девушка с трудом отдышалась. — Там стена рухнула. И придавила Койке-чан! Та стена, что пока еще держалась.  
— Черт! — через пару секунд у Итокана никого не осталось.  
— Я знаю, что тут произошло, — проговорил Берни. — Найн рассказывал.   
— И что вы чувствовали, когда услышали его рассказ?   
— Мне было...  
— Думаю, вам было весело.  
— Почему? — Берни схватил Коо за руку и тут же отпустил. — Почему? Почему мне было настолько весело слушать о разрушении чужого дома?  
— На этот вопрос вы должны найти ответ сами.  
— Я устал, — Берни говорил правду, но боялся, что она прозвучит ложью.  
— У нас осталось только два поручения. Надо торопиться — до ужина осталось не так уж мало времени.  
  
Берни показалось, что он разучился удивляться. Как иначе объяснить тот факт, что когда он увидел знакомый шевроле, то воспринял это как само собой разумеющееся. Берни устало практически сполз со скутера, с интересом наблюдая, как Коо поднял сиденье и вытащил оттуда сверток.  
— Мне опять ждать здесь?  
— Нет. Вы пойдете со мной.  
— Хорошо, — Берни пожал плечами, выдохнул и направился за Коо, который начал казаться сделанным из железа.  
— Не смей сбегать, не отдохнув толком! — чей-то громкий голос разбил тишину не хуже набата. — Что ты вообще о себе возомнил, если решил, что гипс тебе не нужен? Забыл, как вчера ночью от боли чуть не загнулся! Стой! Укё!  
— Коо! — Укё быстрым шагом вышел навстречу, а вслед за ним выскочил его брат, сжимая в руке блистер с таблетками. Правда, стоило ему увидеть посторонних, он тут же засунул его в карман штанов.   
— Значит, это для тебя Укё договаривался с Хьюгой? — Сакё ухмыльнулся. — Надеюсь, оно того стоит? Хьюга ждет тебя.  
— У меня просьба к вам обоим.  
— Ну? — Сакё нахмурился, а Укё молча смотрел на Коо.  
— Я прошу вас присутствовать, поскольку вас с братом это касается даже больше, чем лидера вашей семьи.  
— Вечно вы несете всякую чушь! — Сакё передразнил поклон Коо.   
— Мы согласны.  
— Укё! Ты веришь этим полоумным?  
— Не хочешь — оставайся тут.   
— Чтобы потом увидеть, как ты отдираешь гипс зубами?   
— У нас мало времени, Тоутецу-сан.  
Берни шел вслед за Коо и вертел головой, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь. Оказавшись во владениях Дарумы, Берни с опозданием, но сообразил, насколько разные люди живут в СВОРД. Именно живут. И иногда умирают. Вот только то, что к последнему может быть причастен именно он, делало весь мир совсем другим. И забыть о мертвой девчонке с браслетом с мишкой никак не удавалось.  
— Что нужно, Коо? — голос лидера Дарумы вытащил Берни из размышлений. — Зачем ты так добивался встречи со мной?  
Норихиса сидел, опершись на стену и выглядел уставшим. Было очень похоже, что толком босс Дарумы уже давно не спал. Впрочем, глаза все равно смотрели, не пропуская ни одной мелочи. Берни на мгновение показалось, что его просканировали. Совсем как в американских фильмах про покорение космоса и чужих планет.  
Коо опустился на колени, положил сверток перед собой и поклонился. Берни, усевшемуся рядом, показалось, что еще немного, и Коо ударится лбом о деревянный пол.  
— Цукумо из Мюген приносит вам свои извинения! — буквально отчеканил Коо и протянул Норихисе сверток, не обращая внимания на вскочившего со сжатыми кулаками Сакё. — Как сторона, не замешанная в конфликте, мы согласились быть посредниками.  
— А ты смелый, — Норихиса поглаживал пальцами сверток, — раз решился на этот поступок.   
— Я в гробу видал эти извинения! — буквально прошипел Сакё. — В следующий раз я его на куски порву.   
— Погоди, — Норихиса потянулся. — Это ты всегда успеешь. Но сначала посмотрим, что за извинения он нам прислал.  
Норихиса разорвал бумагу, и из свертка на пол упали три шелковых хаори со знаками Дарумы.  
Берни чуть не подскочил на месте. Одно из хаори он узнал сразу: именно его он надевал тогда на вечеринку в клубе. Другое точно принадлежало Перлу. Третье... Значит, кто-то еще тогда забрал себе сувенирчик. Но ведь все они оставались в личных комнатах, а значит...   
— Извинения приняты, — Норихиса, а вслед за ним и братья осторожно провели по шелку хаори. — Мы не забудем ни того, что произошло раньше, ни того, что случилось сейчас.   
— Скажи ему, что он сполна рассчитался за мою сломанную руку, — жестко проговорил Укё, одновременно останавливая возмущения Сакё.   
— Я передам, — Коо поклонился еще раз, поднялся и пошел к выходу. За ним в буквальном смысле побежал Берни, по дороге чуть не сбив с ног парня с красными волосами.   
— Приношу свои извинения! — неожиданно даже для самого себя выпалил Берни.  
— Смотри, будешь носиться как ужаленный, однажды шею себе свернешь, — добродушно проговорил незнакомец. А Берни, поклонившись, рванул за Коо.   
Тот ждал его возле скутера, рассматривая перчатку на своей руке.  
— Что ты сделал?! Кто вообще разрешал воровать у нас? Это правда сделал Цукумо-сан?  
— Он вернул законным владельцам не принадлежащую вам вещь.   
— Но...  
— Вы использовали в своих импровизированных представлениях в клубе то, о чем понятия не имеете. Для вас хаори Дарумы — это просто шелковая тряпка, в которой можно покрасоваться перед пьяными гостями, рассказывая о своих подвигах и победах. Вы считаете его трофеем, хотя даже если это так, то принадлежит он не вам.   
— Мы тоже участвовали!  
— В чем? — Коо пристально смотрел на Берни, а тот никак не мог найти правильного ответа на такой простой вопрос. Да, тогда в подземном гараже, было весело наблюдать, как Кохаку и Цукумо расправляются с парнями в красно-белых хаори. И предложение Перла взять себе парочку сувениров было принято на ура. Свое хаори Перл тогда бросил в толпу, но забрать его так никто и не захотел. Поэтому его вернули Перлу, а тот закинул его в шкаф в своей комнате. Свою добычу Берни аккуратно сложил на полку в гардеробной и был уверен, что хаори до сих пор там.   
— Разве победитель не имеет права на вещи проигравшего?  
— А что в них толку, если вы не понимаете, что забираете в качестве трофея?   
— Что я сделал не так, когда надел его на вечеринку, посвященную победе?  
— Вы превратили победу в развлечение для пьяной толпы. Именно так мне сказал Цукумо, когда принес сверток. А это обесценило все, что еще недавно могло быть настоящим, а не подделкой.   
— Почему Цукумо не объяснил мне, что все то, что мы сделали тогда, это все ложь? — Берни до боли сжал кулаки. — Что все неправильно? И наша победа ненастоящая? Зачем обманул? Не посчитал достойными настоящего?  
— Я не умею читать мысли. Но если Цукумо поступил так, значит, таким было его решение.   
— Хватит! Мне надоело слышать про чужие решения!  
— Тогда научитесь принимать свои, — спокойный голос Коо окончательно вывел Берни из себя и он набросился на своего собеседника. И тут же получил в солнечное сплетение.   
— Не ведите себя как идиот, Берни-сан. Вы еще не на своей территории.   
Берни с трудом отдышался, надел шлем и уселся на скутер, мысленно давая себе слово, что больше сегодня не заговорит с Коо.  
  
Только выполнить это обещание у него не удалось. Последней остановкой перед возвращением в отель, оказалось больница. На этот раз Берни специально поперся за Коо, демонстративно проигнорировав его предложение остаться и подождать на стоянке. Проплутав по лабиринтам лифтов и лестниц, они оба попали в небольшой холл с телевизором, по которому шел мультфильм про насекомых. Берни даже немного завис у экрана, рассматривая паучка и муху, не поделивших масляный обогреватель, но его внимание тут же отвлек маленький ребенок на инвалидной коляске, которую везла медсестра. Берни даже не понял, мальчик это был или девочка. Лицо было закрыто маской, а тонкие руки сжимали плюшевого медвежонка.   
— Вы идете дальше?   
— Да! — Берни почему-то стало холодно, словно кто-то раскрыл окно зимой и впустил в дом ледяной ветер.  
Коо прошел по коридору вперед и заглянул в одну из палат, отделенную вместо стены стеклом или пластиком, Берни так и не сумел этого понять. Коо постучал по стеклу, и к этому окну подошел мальчик, везя за собой штатив с капельницей. При виде Коо он широко улыбнулся и помахал. А Берни впервые увидел, как какое-то подобие улыбки появилось на губах Коо. Ребенок рассмеялся и вернулся к кровати. А потом снова подошел к стеклу и приложил к нему рисунок. Для такого маленького мальчика он был довольно узнаваемым. Особенно Рокки и Энари. На листке поместилась вся верхушка Раскалсов, и судя по глазам мальчишки он был этим очень горд.   
— Мы придем завтра, — Коо сказал эти несколько слов медленно, а мальчик, внимательно следя за губами, снова рассмеялся, как только Коо закончил говорить. Берни не удержался и тоже помахал мальчику, прежде чем пойти за Коо.  
— Что с ним?  
— Лейкоз.  
— Это же можно вылечить? — Берни схватил Коо за руку, вынуждая остановится.  
— Берни-сан, — Коо развернулся, и Берни отступил назад, — этот ребенок умрет через восемь дней. И никаких вариантов его спасти больше нет.  
— Но вы же можете все! — Берни чуть не закричал. — Почему вы не можете помочь? Что нужно? Деньги? Врачи? Я достану кого угодно, если вам это не под силам.  
— Вы не сможете ничем помочь, — Коо вошел в лифт. За ним заскочил Берни, и стоило лифту тронуться, тут же нажал кнопку экстренного торможения.  
— А как же все ваши слова о благородстве? Чести? Рокки бросил этого ребенка, потому что слишком много затрат?   
— Берни-сан, сегодня утром Энари сказал мне, что старшую сестру Ясуо нашли мертвой в порту. Она была в клубе, когда вы навестили «Хейвен» с вашими друзьями. В том числе и из Дабт. Ее увели силой, пока вы играли в героев в главном зале. Когда освободили девушек, Наоки среди них не оказалось.   
— Кто ее убил?  
— Может, она пыталась убежать, и ее за это утопили. А может быть, просто сорвалась, ударилась головой и утонула. Правды мы не узнаем. Пока Наоки была жива, именно она была донором своего брата. Через восемь дней должна была состояться операция. Уже начали убивать костный мозг Ясуо. Этот процесс остановить или прервать нельзя. Но донора больше нет. И чудес тоже не бывает, Берни-сан. Донор за такое короткое время не найдется, хотя нами задействованы все ресурсы. И все это прекрасно понимают.   
— Но я не знал... Я же не знал! Я не думал, что так выйдет!  
— Теперь вы знаете, — Коо нажал на кнопку, отпуская лифт. — Но для Ясуо это перестало иметь значение в тот момент, когда вы пришли в «Хейвен».  
  
Когда Коо и Берни вернулись в номер отеля, часы отбили ровно семь пополудни. Стол был сервирован так, как Берни видел только в книжках. Да, дорогая еда и напитки в МВ тоже не переводились, но редко кто задумывался, что нужно все сделать так, как положено: с салфетками, кучей ложек и вилок и прочей пафосной хренью.  
Впрочем, Берни увидев все это перед собой, тут же забыл об этом. Он в буквальном смысле рухнул на стул и полностью ушел в свои мысли. Очнулся только когда перед ним поставили бокал с вином и тарелку с сыром.   
— Я не буду это есть! — Берни сжал руки в кулаки. — И вообще я не голоден.  
— Принесите следующее блюдо, — обратился Коо к официанту, растерянно застывшему рядом с Берни.  
— Можете не стараться!   
— Вы не так много съели за завтраком. Мы не ели ничего в течение дня. Не думаю, что вы на самом деле не голодны, — Коо посмотрел вино на свет. — Возможно, вы предпочитаете другую кухню, но Накамура-сан недавно вернулся со стажировки из Франции и привез с собой большое количество рецептов. Некоторые блюда очень необычны. Мне кажется, вам стоит попробовать.   
— Как вы можете говорить о еде! Как вообще сейчас можно есть!  
— А в чем разница сегодняшнего вечера с тем, который был вчера или будет завтра?   
— Что?  
— Я не показал вам ничего нового. Вы и без меня прекрасно знали, что часть зданий в Санно разрушена, территорию Рудов забросали зажигательной смесью, а некоторых учеников из Школы забил почти насмерть ваш лидер Айс со своими людьми. Не думаю, что он хотя бы не обмолвился об этом. Дабт похищает девушек и убивает тех, кто смеет бежать? Это тоже не новость. Вы так тесно сотрудничаете с этой скаут-бандой, что их действия не могут не стать вам привычными. Так чем же сегодняшний день отличается от вчерашнего? Ничего не изменилось. Жизнь вокруг идет своим чередом. Поэтому не вижу ни единого повода отказываться от превосходного ужина, — Коо указал на тарелку, поставленную перед Берни. — Попробуйте эту рыбу. Она превосходна. Кайто недавно вернулся из Франции и, попробовав именно это блюдо Накамуры-сана, признал, что оно ничуть не хуже, чем в Париже.  
— Не хочу.  
— Вам придется, — голос Коо стал еще более безразличным. — Вы не можете, будучи моим гостем, оскорбить повара, который готовил специально для вас. Ешьте, Берни-сан.  
— Нет! — Берни казалось, что взгляд Коо в буквальном смысле придавил его к стулу.  
— Берни-сан, сегодня был обычный день. Завтра будет такой же. Ли, занимавший этот номер до нас, разыграет еще один спектакль, и вашей команде, разумеется, найдется в нем роль.   
— Я могу помочь вам восстановить вашу сеть? — вдруг проговорил Берни.  
— Этой проблемы больше не существует, Берни-сан.  
— Мне не нужна флешка!   
— Вы расскажите все Перлу?   
— Я не знаю! — Берни вскочил из-за стола, схватил вилку и ткнул ею в рыбу. Потом отправил кусочек в рот. — Вы правы, это очень вкусно! Спасибо за вашу заботу обо мне сегодня!   
Берни вздрогнул от звука, с которым брошенная им вилка упала на стол. Потом схватил свою одежду с дивана и выскочил из номера.  
  
— Если ты хотел его сломать, у тебя вышло! Ты выбрал самое слабое звено или?.. — из дальней комнаты появился Киджи.  
— Скорее наоборот, — Коо откинулся на стул и покачал бокалом с вином. — У этого мальчишки хороший запас прочности. Думаю, я не ошибся. В любом случае сегодняшний день не прошел зря. Мы сделали несколько добрых дел. А этот мальчишка, возможно, поймет, что жизнь не всегда сплошное развлечение.   
— Отправь ему флешку по почте, — развеселился Киджи. — Он же выполнил все твои условия.  
— Разумеется. Я всегда держу свое слово. Где Кайто?  
— Поехал в больницу к Ясуо. Ты же знаешь, он, как и ты, никогда не пропускает свою очередь навещать его. Жаль, что нельзя ничего сделать.  
— Да, почти ничего. Кроме одного — жить, не прячась в своем мирке.  
— Жить без иллюзий? — Киджи улыбнулся. — Что ж, именно это мы умеем делать лучше всего.


End file.
